Max And His Eyebrows
by kyleyouignorantslut
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Max or his eyebrows. It's about Monte and Craig falling in love, aw.
1. Chapter 1

Craig swigged down his water, set it heavily down on the table, and glanced over his lyrics.

Monte Money and Craig Mabbitt were holed up in the back of the tour bus, getting started on recording the vocals for their next album. Max and Robert were out God knows where, along with most of the crew. It was just the two of them.

"Let's get started on Bad Blood," Monte murmured. Craig stretched out on the small couch. "Sounds gooood," he trilled. He heaved himself up, put on the headphones, and positioned himself behind the mic.

Monte clicked, and the instrumental began to play.

"I feel there's something that's hidden inside, creeps up my spine and takes over my mind," Craig sang. "Was that good?"

Monte smiled shyly. "Perfect. Just take the pitch a bit higher on 'over'."

Craig grinned, and repeated the line. Monte was satisfied, and they moved on to the next lyric.

Two hours later, they finished the recording. Monte was a bit of a perfectionist, and Craig, although he was so tired he couldn't see straight, didn't want to let him down.

"Let's hear the whole track?" Craig prompted, plopping down beside Monte on the couch. Monte nodded and pushed play.

Craig's voice played strongly from the speakers, and as they listened, Craig softly rested his head on Monte's shoulder.

Monte chuckled and jokingly patted his hair. Craig purred and Monte laughed softly as the track came to an end.

"Any last thoughts?" Craig asked dreamily. Monte pulled at his blonde hair and tried to think. Thinking straight was hard when he was increasingly sleepy and he could feel Craig's firm body pressed against his. Wait-what?

"Monte?" Craig asked.

"Oh-um, I'm pretty happy with it, yeah,' he said quickly. _Damn Monte, you need to get some sleep. You're not thinking right._

"I'm good with it,' Craig murmured, his voice getting quieter and quieter. Monte looked down at him, and realised he'd fallen asleep. His mouth was parted slightly, his cheeks delicately moving with each breath. His eyelids were fluttering-he was dreaming. What about?

Monte would have loved to study Craig's face all night. There was a kind of beauty in it that he appreciated-in a total heterosexual way, of course, he thought quickly- but his own eyes were about to close. He stretched, careful not to disturb his friend, gently rested his head on Craig's, and fell asleep.

"Dude, wake up."

Monte groaned, and snuggled closer to the warmth.

"Monte, Craig. Wake up!"

Monte slowly opened his eyes, to see Craig's brown eyes gazing into his. There was a moment of peaceful silence as their breath mingled, before they both realized the position they were in.

Their arms were around each other, and they were lying face-to-face on the couch. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, and their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Uh...morning,' Craig said awkwardly.

"Morning," Monte echoed, trying to figure out how the hell they'd gotten into that position.

They reluctantly let go of each other (it was a freezing morning), and scrambled to their feet. Robert was obviously trying to work out the same question as Monte.

"So…good night last night?" he asked, winking at them.

Monte laughed awkwardly, and disappeared to the shower. Which left Craig to explain.

"Sit down, sit down," Max ushered, trying not to laugh, "and tell us your tale of you and Bryan gettin' it on." Robert giggled and fell on the couch. Craig laughed sarcastically and plopped down on the floor beside Max.

"We were recording Bad Blood, and we fell asleep. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Robert laughed out loud. "_Knickers_?"

Max giggled. "That's not all, Craigafer. I can tell."

Briefly, for a split second, Craig considered telling them everything. How he'd fallen head over heels for Monte a few months ago, and couldn't get back up. How Monte was all he ever thought about. How he was pretty sure he was in love.

"There's nothing," he said firmly.

"If you say so, Craig," Robert chuckled, rolling onto his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah-****if you are a member of Escape The Fate reading this and you're really creeped out…I'm sorry. I don't want to be creepy, I just love to write, and I love ETF. I also have a bad habit of shipping band members.**

**If you're not a member of ETF, have fun you little creepster.**

Monte ambled out of the cramped bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He dumped the towel on his bunk, and turned around to locate the shared hair straightener. To find Max staring beadily at him.

"Hey, man, have you seen the straightener?" Monte asked, trying to ignore Max gazing into his soul.

"No, and I haven't seen your HETEROSEXUALITY either."

"Uh…what?" Monte asked carefully. Max laughed. "Come on, dude. I see how you look at Craig. And you slept with the guy!"

Monte spluttered. "I don't-we were tired! _You're_ the one who's kissed him several times!"

"Yeah, on stage! It doesn't count! But you were full on spooning, dude. When you woke up, you were ignoring Robert and gazing into each other's eyes."

"For like, a second. We were trying to remember what happened-"

Max guffawed. "SEX is what happened!"

Monte rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were burning. "I give up, man. Where's Robert?"

Max ran a black-nailed finger over his eyebrow. "Him and Craig are at Starbucks having breakfast. On a totally unrelated note, do you think I should shave my brows off again?"

"Thanks, and no way. It's creepy."

Max winked. "I like creepy. See you later, dude."

"See you," Monte mumbled, and pulling on a beanie over his now curly hair, descended the steps of the bus into the blistering cold. Conversations with Max always left him feeling a little winded. Max was a full-on guy.

After a five-minute walk, he located the Starbucks and gladly went in, embracing the warmth. Craig and Robert were sitting in the corner, talking with serious looks on their faces. There was also an ungodly amount of food on the table.

"Hey," Monte said, pulling up a chair, "What's up?"

"Hey," Robert grinned, Craig smiled.

Monte, picking up a feeling of seriousness, asked "Is everything okay?"

Craig nodded. "Yeah-it's fine. Well…hopefully it will be."

Monte nodded slowly. He had no idea what Craig was on about.

"Well, I'm gonna take off," Craig said, standing up. "See you guys at the show tonight."

"See you dude," Robert said, Monte echoed him.

Craig grinned, but he looked nervous. He walked out the door and down the road, in the opposite direction of the bus. Probably off to get a drink.

"Hey-is Craig okay?" Monte asked suddenly. Robert took a deep breath. "Why do you ask?"

Monte frowned. "He's usually so…full of life, and happy. He seems really confused and sad today."

Robert nodded wisely. "That's because he's been figuring some shit out. His sexuality."

It was silent in the cafe, but inside Monte's head a million things were rushing around at once.

He felt…hopeful.

Why? He was straight. Craig was one of his best friends. That was how it always had been.

So why did those two words spin Monte's imagination out of control? Could he possibly have feelings for Craig?

Suddenly paranoid that everyone in Starbucks could mind-read, Monte turned his thoughts to his coffee.

"Oh, okay. I hope he works it out," he said lamely. "Uh, I gotta go too. Meet back here for lunch?"

Robert nodded, turning his attention back to all the food. "Sure. See you, man."

"Bye," Monte smiled, and left the cafe. He struggled through the cold wind until he got to the empty tour bus. Then the confused Peruvian climbed into his bunk, shut the curtain, and thought and thought about the whole Craig situation.


	3. Chapter 3

The show that night wasn't their best. They were all thinking about Craig. Except for Max, who was thinking about his eyebrows.

When the show was over, Max and Robert left with some of the fans to get a drink as usual. Monte declined, and started packing up his guitar carefully.

A thump on the stage behind him made him drop his pick. Cursing under his breath, he located it again and turned around. Craig was sitting at Robert's drumkit, thumping the bass drum. He had a small smile on his face.

"Hey Craig," Monte grinned, making his way over. He leaned against the back of the stage. "Thinking of taking up drums?"

Craig snorted. "Yeah. Get rid of Robert and his ego."

Monte laughed. A comfortable silence followed.

Craig played softly with the drums, seeing what beats he could make up. Monte gazed at his friend's concentrating face, admiring it. The deep brown eyes, the piercing above his lip, the black hair framing his face, the pale skin. The tiny patch of hair underneath the full lips, surrounded by tiny scars from all the piercings he'd had over the years. Suddenly Craig put down Robert's drumsticks, stood up, and faced Monte.

"Uh, Bryan?" Monte tore his eyes away from Craig's mouth and nodded. "Yeah?"

"I-I don't know if Robert mentioned it or anything, but I've been thinking a lot about my…sexuality, recently."

Monte took a deep breath. "Uhm. Me too, actually."

Craig glanced quickly at him, and cleared his throat. "Specifically, my…myfeelingstowardsyou." Craig said it really fast and looked back down at the drumkit.

A rush of feelings rushed through Monte's body. Suddenly, in a very out-of-character move, he stepped forwards, grabbed the collar of Craig's leather jacket, and softly kissed him.

For a split second, Craig didn't move. Then he started slowly kissing Monte back.

Feeling Craig's lips softly moving against his, feeling his hands in his hair, was the best feeling Monte had ever felt. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but if felt like a million years and a millisecond.

They broke apart, and stared at each other, contemplating what they'd just done.

"Our friendship will never be the same," Monte said cautiously, hopefully. Craig smiled and entwined their hands.

"It'll be worth it. Monte…I love you."

"I love you too, Craig."

"About time," Max murmured to Robert, who grinned and snapped a picture. They softly left the auditorium, happy that their two best friends had finally realised they were perfect for each other.

**Yeah, I'm going to Hell. But that was fun to write, as creepy as it was xD**


End file.
